


Citadel Storylines

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel RPG: Overview/Introduction/Storylines [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Citadel Storylines

**My Citadel Storylines on AO3**

[Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard](http://archiveofourown.org/series/69315)  
[Antony Starr and Stephen Amell](http://archiveofourown.org/series/303195)  
[Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill](http://archiveofourown.org/series/442741)  
[Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten](http://archiveofourown.org/series/78679)  
[Louis Garneau (OC) and Bradley James](http://archiveofourown.org/series/548950)

I will be putting up more of my storylines, adding to the ones already here and collecting storylines by other players already posted to AO3.


End file.
